The Radiation Center-L D S Hospital has carried on controlled studies for eight years to evaluate the effectiveness of hyperbaric radiation therapy in carcinomas of the head and neck, lung, bladder, and astrocytomas III and IV, and has actively participated in the formulation of a hyperbaric protocol for R T O G for cancer of the cervix stage II-B, III-A, III-B and IV-A. We have developed a post-operative radiation therapy protocol in carcinoma of the rectosigmoid and in carcinoma of the stomach. A pilot study in carcinoma of the rectosigmoid is underway. This protocol has been accepted in its tentative form by R T O G and, hopefully, will go into effect June 1975. The center was approved as a provisional member in R T O G in 1972 and, on the basis of the accession rate and participation and leadership in protocol development, was made a full member in 1974. The accession rate should increase rapidly with new protocols which are not conflicting with local hyperbaric protocols. The center is well staffed by three radiation oncologists, a physicist, a dosimetrist, five technologists, two nurses, with strong ties to the University of Utah Medical Center-Division of Radiation Therapy and Radiobiology. Four full-time fellows are in training in a four-year program supported by a training grant of the National Cancer Institute. The department has a strong commitment to academic radiation oncology in both research and training on a graduate and undergraduate level. The center is a key link in a planned regional cancer network as well as in a community cancer control program.